A Big Fat Secret
by KlaineKissesForAll
Summary: Klaine. Student!Kurt Teacher!Blaine They both have big things to keep hidden or it means trouble. Kurt's extremely willing ;) While Blaine is nervous and scared about all the things that could go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own or am I associated with Glee in anyway! Enjoy!**

**Mercedes we need to talk...I need your help-K**

**What's happening? -M**

**How do you sleep with something like make them want you...an older man-K**

**A) make sure he's on your team B) show off that ass C) be seductive and make them want you to sleep with you not like that half to -M**

**Okay he is on my team but he seems shy but needs that little push...how do you send them…off the edge?-K**

**Flashing them always works but that may scare him off if he's that shy -M**

**Flashing them? -K**

**Never mind that, just bend over so they have a good look at your ass then brush up against them. -M**

**Okay I can do that :) thanks –K**

**You go get some white boy ;) -M**

Kurt smiled softly walking into his Italian class a half hour early. Smirking as he shut the door "Morning Mr. A." he smiled voice lower.

"Good Morning, did you need help with something Kurt?" Blaine asks raising an eyebrow at his new attitude.

"Oh um no I needed to work on some homework library is packed" he smiled "Do you mind if i work here?"

"No, if you need help with something just ask." Blaine smiles sitting behind his desk pushing on his glasses as he began to grade some papers.

"Thanks" he smiled putting his stuff down his papers flew out of his open bag as he moaned. Bending down to collected them. Ass high in the air.

"Everything al-alright?" Blaine asks looking up when he heard Kurt moan.

Kurt mumbled, "Papers slipped" as he kept shuffling them. Blaine nods trying to focus on the papers again. Kurt prayed he looked at his ass as he turned he frowned. Why wasn't he looking? He bit his lip walking over to him and brushed his body to Blaine's "Need any help?" he asked.

"Erm no no, I'm almost finished." Blaine shakes his head praying his erection would go away.

Kurt rubbed his hand up and down his back "Your tense Mr. A are you sure?" he practically purrs.

Blaine bits his lip, "Yes, see I'm on the last one." He holds up the last quiz

Kurt continued to rub. Just a little push. He thought Blaine looked like he would make the best love...ever Kurt hummed squeezing his lower back. "Mmhmmm."

Blaine hums trying to stay professional, "Kurt are you sure you don't need any help?" Blaine breathes finding it hard to keep his to even.

"With what sir?" he asked his hand traveling lower down the man's back.

"Your-your work." He gasps out clearing his throat quickly after.

"Well it is...hard" he whispered squeezing Blaine's ass.

"Kurt?" Blaine says quietly his voice deeper than before, standing up and facing him.

"Yes?" he asks looking at him gulping. Shit he always fucked things up.

"... How about I help you with your work?" Blaine asks feeling awkward wish he just let him feel his back up.

Kurt bit his lip "Oh okay" he smirked waking over to the desk bending down to get his homework. Blaine took in a sharp breath staring at his ass. "You could touch it." he whispered maybe Blaine would know what he meant.

Blaine looked away pulling a chair up to Kurt's desk, "Wh-what do you need to work on?"

Kurt sighed "Um Italian" he said smiling "You are the Italian teacher I'm just not good at it" he shrugged.

Blaine shakes his head, "You're just missing something." He tells him, "What do you thing seems to be messing you up?"

"I don't know" he groaned "I'm sorry Mr. A I-I shouldn't have come" he mumbled getting up.

"No it's100% okay." He told him slowly taking his hand.

"My action was bad," he mumbled looking at there hands. "I just really really like you," he whispered "but I just I know my feelings aren't shared" he sighed…why would they be?

"I can't. I'd get fired Kurt." Blaine shakes his head.

Kurt sniffles "I know" he whispered looking up "I just needed you to know i-it's been killing me all year" he said, "I h-have to go"

"Talk to me after school." Blaine told him letting him leave.

Kurt looked back at him feeling tears collecting. "Okay" he whispered squeezing his hand as he walked away quickly.

Blaine paced his classroom trying to figure out what he was going to do while he waited for Kurt to show, or if he would show at all.

Kurt sighed softly knocking on the doorframe "Blaine?" he asked voice timid.

"Hi." Blaine shut the door locking it behind him.

Kurt's breathing hitched "Hi" he said locking eyes with him. "I-I came" he said sounding stupid but Blaine's eyes did amazing things to him inside.

Blaine nods, "Sit, we need to at least make it look like I'm helping you." Blaine told him pulling a chair beside the front desk. Kurt nodded taking a seat as Blaine shut the blinds. He gulped trying to calm down.

"So... Kurt we need to talk." Blaine said blanking out.

"Okay" he gulped looking at him with big blue eyes.

"I think that maybe you're taking your feelings a bit to seriously." He says nervously.

Kurt sighed "Blaine I just" he sighed "You the only one that cares about me y-your kind, nice, beautiful" he said.

"What about your friends and family?" Blaine asks, "How do you feel about them?"

Kurt sniffles "I have no real friends" he shook his head "Maybe Mercedes but" he said "And um my-my parents"

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want." Blaine tells him.

"There dead" he sniffles.

"Kurt I'm sorry." Blaine took his hand rubbing the top softly.

Kurt sniffles squeezing his hand "Its okay my step mother is nice" he smiled happily.

"Kurt know that you can /always/ talking to me when you need to." Blaine told him with a small smile.

"But your the only one...really" he said softly.

"That's why I'll be here." Blaine tells him.

Kurt smiled "Thanks Blaine" he smiled looking up smiling happily.

"Here's my cell phone number." He told him scribbling it down on a piece of scrap paper, "Just call or text me if you need to talk and I'll try to get back to you." He smiles

Kurt sighed "Okay" he smiles kissing hi hand and taking the note with a small smile.

"But you can't tell anyone. I'd loose my job." He tells him strictly.

"What are we Blaine?" he asked eyes wide. "You and me"

"I don't know. What do you want to be?" He asks nervously.

Kurt bit his lip "Your lover boyfriend something" he mummbled.

Blaine smiles a bit to himself, before telling him "You know it would have to be a secret."

Kurt nodded "I'm aware" he said "Till after I graduate" Blaine nods not sure what to say next.

Kurt kissed his lips sweetly rubbing his cheek "Ill see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Tomorrow." Blaine nods. Kurt cups his cheek kissing him again and rushing out quickly. Blaine groans running his fingers through his hair. What had he gotten him self into and why was he okay with it? This was not legal! He gave a student his number and was kissed by him. Worst of all they were guys, so if the public found out it would be ten times worst here.

Kurt got home and stared at the phone number one the small piece of paper before actually putting it in his contacts. He still wasn't sure what they were. He asked if they could be boyfriend, but he didn't confirm it. Could he get to see him on the weekend? Was he aloud to text him when he just wanted to talk to him? Should he text him at all? So many questions were floating around his head, and he had no way of answering them.

Blaine paced his apartment for at least an hour trying to figure what he had just done. All he could think about is that he had given his number to a student. Rubbed a students hand. Allowed a student to feel up his back and his ass. And he also let that STUDENT kiss him more than once. He could loose his job, go to jail, it would be the scandal of the year. They were also both men, which would not go over well in this town.

He wanted it though, but was scared it wouldn't work out. He didn't want to hurt Kurt, and if it didn't end well Kurt could tell someone. That would earn him a bad reputation but the year could be almost over by then. Kurt always seemed so sad, and lonely he needed Blaine, he said it himself, that he was the only person who liked Kurt.

He doubted the truth to that, but Kurt seemed to believe it. He needed to talk to someone this, one of his best friends or his brother maybe, but there was always the chance that they would tell.

_**Well that's the end of this chapter. I'm sorry for the bad ending but I hope I'll be able to post the next soon. Please review!**_

_**XOXO**_


	2. Chapter 2

The next day of school was terrifying for Kurt, he dreamt that someone had seen them and told everyone, but Blaine wasn't fired he just became the janitor and it was all Kurt's fault. But it was just a dream, and everything was completely normal he was slushied by a jock, and Mercedes helped him clean up then he went to class.

Blaine, no Mr. A seemed to be wearing tighter pants than usual, Kurt decided that he could only call him Blaine outside of class in the case that he was called him and called him Blaine. A) that'd be embarrassing B) that would be awkward for Mr. A and Kurt C) it could give them away. But sadly there was much to _them. _Kurt had done everything except for a bit of handholding, but Kurt didn't really count that. Mr. A also seemed to be paying more attention to him as well. Class was almost over as Mr. A passed out the quizzes Kurt had gotten a C minus on it, but at the top in blue ink was written _Meet me after school. Same place. Same time. ~B_

Kurt stomach had a frackin' dance party with, poles dancers, and all that shit. He left the classroom shaking with excitement stealing a look at Blaine seeing he was staring at him! Maybe he would kiss him! Kurt couldn't pay attention to anything for the rest of the day except the clock. How could he?

He was definitely heads over heels over this man.

Kurt came into the classroom a few minutes late to find Blaine cleaning this class bending down to pick up papers and to put textbooks that had been left under the desks back on the shelf. "Ne-need any help with that Mr. A?" Kurt asks nervously hoping this was about them and not about his grades.

"Sure, if you could just shut the door." He nods towards the door putting the books back on the shelf. Kurt shuts the door quietly watching Blaine pick up some trash, "We probably should 't make a habit of meeting here so often." Blaine tells Kurt throwing into the trash; Kurt nods in agreement not sure where they would meet, "Here is the address to my flat," He hands Kurt a slip of paper, "Friday night?"

Kurt nods in agreement, "Friday night." He nods a little breathless.

"Great." Blaine grins biting his lip, not sure why the hell he was actually going through with this.

Kurt smiles "See you then Mr. A." Kurt squeezes back leaving with a small strut.

The rest of the week went by painfully slow before it was Friday, they passed a few more notes until it was decided that they would simply talk for a bit and watch a movie at Blaine's apartment. Every time he came into Mr. Anderson's classroom his stomach began to flip, they had texted for at least an hour every night. Though Blaine always reminded him that what they were doing wasn't legal, but tonight was the night and Blaine said they could actually hold hands and talk about something other than talking through texts and notes.

That night Kurt knocked on the apartment door at precisely seven p.m. that night. Blaine quickly pulled him in quickly shutting and locking the door behind him quickly, "You look good." Blaine smiles, it was the first time he was able to tell him. He was always worrying someone would hear or see the text.

"Thank you." Kurt smiles blushing while being lead to the living room, the movie was already in the in the title menu on the screen, "Shall we begin the movie?"

"If it's okay with you?" Blaine smiles.

"Yeah definitely." Kurt smiles, at first it was awkward, but they both slowly relaxed, Blaine wrapped his arm around his shoulder. Kurt's head resting on Blaine's shoulder, Blaine index finger softly rubbing up and down on Kurt's shoulder as the movie began. Half way through the movie Kurt felt his eyes begin to droop shut. He didn't want to fall asleep, but he was eighty percent that Blaine was asleep, because his breathing was softer and his head was resting atop of Kurt's head. Kurt let his eye shut curling into Blaine more, falling asleep. For once everything seemed all right.

Kurt woke up an hour later a bit confused where he was at first and who's body he had curled into. He looked at what he could see with out moving, there wasn't much a to see though except a vast movie and music collection, some books, a picture of him and another man who looked somewhat alike him, a group of him and a bunch of guys, and a old keyboard and guitar. He appeared to be inclined in the arts, but he could be one of those people who just pretended to be. Eventually he fell back asleep his head resting against the man's chest.

Blaine woke up the next morning relaxed until he feels the attractive student of his cuddled into his side. He jumps a little trying to remain calm so Kurt doesn't freak out, he shakes him lightly, "Kurt." He whispers nervously

"Is it over?" Kurt mumbles sitting up a little.

"No it's five A.M." he frowns, "We fell asleep."

"Shit." He mumbles sitting up straighter, "Shit I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it, can you get home, or something?" He asks having no idea what to do.

"It's fine…." He squeezes his eyes shut, "I'll just text my dad and tell him I fell asleep at Mercedes and then so she can cover for me." He says pulling out his phone texting his dad and Mercedes.

"Okay…I'll go make coffee…" Blaine says and gets up going to the kitchen watching him out of the corner of his eye nervous his dad would find out and be mad at Kurt after he killed him. Blaine waited in the kitchen awkwardly until Kurt gets off the phone. "Everything okay?" he asks handing him a mug.

"I guess, my dad is just pissed. It just gets worried." He shrugs taking the coffee happily, "You're an early riser." He says in a teasing tone.

"Usually." He nods a little sipping the coffee, "So you're not in trouble?" He asks a biting his lip.

"Well it's not bad; I'm just grounded for a week." Kurt shrugs drinking his coffee

"Sorry, next time I should set an alarm so this doesn't happen again." He says

making a little mental note.

"Probably." He nods his tummy turning at the thought of doing this he could feel the butterflies making his heart beat lighter, jumping a little when his phone vibrates receiving a text from Mercedes.

**Come through the basement door we can make it look like a sleep over. I better get all the details on what you have been up too! –M**

**Just wait, and I'll tell –K**

**Good! –M**

"It-it was great for you to have me over Blaine, but I have to go, I guess I'll see you at school." Kurt says nervously biting his lip a little.

"Yeah I'll see you then." Blaine nods taking his cup and putting it on the table beside him before walking him to the door, "Well bye." He says awkwardly.

"Bye." Kurt hugs him and slips out, texting Mercedes he was on his way there, before driving off.

_**Okay, so I hope I will be able to be updating this quickly, but don't count on it! So I hope I'll be able to have the next chapter up after I post to another story of mine. So I hope you enjoyed it and please review!**_

_**XOXO**_


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt arrived to Mercedes' shortly, knocking on the basement door softly careful not to wake anyone up. Mercedes opens the door quickly pulling him in and sitting him down a group of blankets she seemed to have set up to make it seem like they were actually having a sleepover. "Spill Hummel." She told him.

"What do you wanna know?" he asks trying to make it look like it was no big deal.

"Everything! I don't just want half the details! Now tell me." She orders poking his side

"Can you just ask me a question?" he sighs biting his lip softly.

"Does he go to our school?" she asks hopefully.

"No." he shakes his head nervously

"Well how much older is he?" She asks trying to figure out who this could be.

"Only a few years older." He shrugs trying to make it seem like it wasn't anything.

"I wanna meet him!"

"No!" he says quickly, "I just don't think he wants anyone to know about us." He shrugs

"Then can you at least get a picture for me?" she pleads

"Maybe." He hums debating if he could just find a picture of some random guy.

"What's his name?"

"Um." He bites his lip thinking of a fake name

"Come on! Tell me!" she urges

"Ezra." He lies making a mental note to change the name in his contacts to that.

"Classy." She nods watching him, "Let's go to sleep it's too early." She yawns a little.

"I think I'm just going to head home M." he sighs "Start the grounding early."

"Oh, okay. See you at school." She yawns wrapping her blanket around her shoulders watching Kurt leave before locking the door behind him.

Kurt was extremely nervous about school that morning. He didn't want to see Blaine because he really just wanted to have sex with him, but he was supposed to act like he was just another teacher. They didn't talk the rest of the weekend Kurt was almost scared that Blaine wanted to end things before they got too messy. Italian class was hard just as usual, and worst of all they had group projects working with the person they sat beside which of course was some creepy stoner, so Kurt had to do the work. At least he had a good view of Blaine's ass as he bent over helping other students with ideas and what they should put on their presentation. "Can I help you two?" Blaine asks standing behind Kurt causing him to jump.

"Uh-uh we just are really sure what to do it on…" Kurt tells him softly as Blaine looks over his shoulder breathing lightly on the back of his neck at the computer screen.

"Well this isn't really that hard; just pick an aspect of Italy. I think the ones left are their sports, history, and fashion" he suggests.

"Um I'll do fashion." He told him

"Okay, remember it all has to be in Italian so if you have any problems just get me for help." He told him softly before moving on to the next group.

"He's short." His partner giggles.

"Shut up." Kurt mumbles and starts working on his project. At the end of class Blaine gave a pop quiz to see which of his students would be needing remediation. This seemed like the hardest thing all year, even the stoner finished sooner than him! He was only half way through when class was over.

"Kurt? I'm gonna have to take that up now." He says greet the freshmen in Italian as they come in.

"But I'm just got to question fifth-teen." He sighs with a slight whine.

"Don't worry it doesn't count it just testing if you need help." He tells him walking over to Kurt's desk scanning over his paper.

"Come in after school and I'll help you finish it."

"Okay. Thanks Mr. A." he smiles a little handing him the paper before leaving.

Kurt came back at the end of the day not knowing if he was going to get actually help or if he and Blaine were going to hang out, but then he saw other students working on their own tests. Blaine smiles at him and hands him back his test. Kurt went and sat in the back watch Blaine walk around helping students out most of them leaving rather quickly. Blaine help a few kids out and led them out leaving only Kurt and Blaine, "Are you stuck on something in particular?"

"Just everything." He sighs, "I have no idea why I even try with this class?' he asks annoyed with the second language on his sheet of paper.

Blaine shrugs, "Because failing isn't a good thing. If you really feel like you need it I know some tutors, and I if you have first lunch I can help you during that." He tells him.

"Could you get me the list of the tutors?" he asks knowing he won't be able to pay attention if Blaine was teaching him.

"Yeah, you don't have finish the quiz then I'll just put you down for remediation." He told him

"O-kay." He sighs, "I'll see you later Mr. A." he collects his things handing him his paper.

"Bye." Blaine says softly and begins cleaning up the room, Kurt watches him from the door leaving before Blaine noticed him turning around.

The few weeks went by horribly slow, Kurt couldn't go by out at all during the first week, and the second week he started with the tutor who insisted to meet with him before and after school every other day, and she was extremely annoying so basically the only he had to look forward to was the end of the week where he would be having dinner with Blaine at his place.

Kurt arrived right on time knocking on the door softly, "Hi." Kurt smiles when he opens the door letting him in.

"Hi, how are you?" he asks leading him to the kitchen where he was cooking.

"I'm okay." Kurt shrugs, "Are you alright?"

"Great." He smiles checking on the food.

"Pizza?" Kurt asks peaking, smiling to himself when Blaine nods, "So Italian." He teases playfully.

"Well I am Italian." He smiles and shrugs.

"Really?" Kurt asks surprised.

"Mhm."

"Cool." He grins.

"I guess." He shrugs and goes over to get the pizza out giving Kurt a good view of his ass, "I hope you don't mind vegetables on it, I only did about half of it with it just in case."

"No it's perfect." Kurt shakes his head watching Blaine set up the food, "Need any help?"

"No, no. What do you want to drink? I have apple juice, water, and probably some other type of juice." He smiles getting himself a glass of water.

"Just water." He smiles, Blaine was actually pretty adorable, "Do you not drink soda?"

"No." he shakes his head going over to the table handing Kurt his drink, "I kind of stopped in middle school, and now if I do it burns." He laughs

"Remind me to never stop." He smiles watching Blaine cut the pizza

"I'll keep that in mind." He smiles serving them both before sitting back down, "So tell me about yourself." He smiles over at him.

**Sorry! It's been so long! I hope I can get the next chapter up soon! But I'm honestly not sure when it will happen! So please leave a review until then! **

**XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

"Well what do you want to know?" he asks with a small smile.

"Um, tell me about your family." He tells him.

"Well my dad is a mechanic, and my step-mom is a nurse. My step brother is Finn Hudson, I don't think you have him...is something wrong?" he asks looking at Blaine, how had his eyebrows together, his faced showed as if he was thinking too hard for him to handle.

"Yeah, Kurt you said your parents are dead." He told him frowning

"What?"

"That day when we talked, you told me they were dead." He frowns at him, "Why did you say that?"

"Well it wasn't a complete lie, my mom is." He says biting his lip, he honestly just sad that to brighten his chances of having sex with him.

"Why would you lie about that? That's really big, Kurt."

"Well it is to you because you're older." He says without thinking.

"You basically just said that you aren't mature." He frowns, "Kurt, I knew this was a bad idea, I think you should leave."

"Blaine, wait, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It was a really stupid idea I had to get sympathy so maybe you would like me more."

"Kurt, I understand that you feel regret now, but that was immature, and I just don't think that's a good idea."

"Please Blaine, give me another chance." He begs softly.

"Let's just take a break from this, okay? I go back to being your teacher, and you go back to being my student. Then maybe in a few months, if you feel like you can handle a adult relationship we can try again." He says softly.

In that moment Kurt hated Blaine, because he was right. He wasn't mature enough for this. The first thought that came into his head was about how old Blaine was acting. He just looks so young with his style and all that gel, but he was a fucking mature adult who acted like he knew everything. _Shit,_ he did it again. Damn he hated how right Blaine was for him not being mature enough yet.

"I suppose that's a good idea." He nods a little getting up.

"Kurt I'm sorry, but maybe if you have time to think about all this, you'll realize you don't even want a relationship with me." He says getting up to lead him out.

"Oh, I still will." He told him, "Trust me." He whispers kissing him softly before walking out of Blaine's apartment calling Mercedes, "Hey, you know that older guy? Yeah well I just got dumped by that." He sighs getting into his car, "Okay thanks I'm coming over." he smiles hanging up driving to Mercedes house to bitch about Blaine, or Ezra to her.

Kurt arrives a few minutes later being excitedly pulled upstairs to her bedroom, being handed a cartoon of icecream when he sat down, "Now tell me what that man did to you." She says dramatically, making Kurt roll his eyes.

"He told me that I'm not mature enough for him." He sighs, "We're taking a break, which problem we are never getting back together." He huffs.

"What did you do to make you seem immature?" she asks.

"I may have just said something that wasn't true." Kurt tells her, waving it off, "I didn't really want a relationship. I mostly just wanted to fuck, but he didn't so I agreed to do that, I didn't really want to, but it turns out I really liked it. The relationship thingy…"

"Aw, I'm sorry it ended so soon." She frowns.

"So do I." Kurt sighs playing with the sheet beneath them, "I just need away to prove that I'm mature."

"You'll be able to win him back. I know it." She smiles at him

"Thanks M." Kurt smiles feeling a little better about the situation he was in with Blaine.

A week later and nothing had improved. Kurt tried his best in class, he actually studied, and paid attention to his tutor, but Blaine didn't even look up at him occasionally. He was back where he started. Blaine was slowly become Mr. A once again. He had to act quick, Kurt stayed after class reorganizing his binder, watch Blaine clean up out of the corner of his eye. He was wearing a pair of tighter pants than he usually was. Was it for him? Or was it for someone else? Oh my god was Blaine with some other student?

"Kurt did you need help with something?" he asks collecting his things from his desk.

"No, just fixing my binder, some of the papers aren't in the correct spot." He smiles a little, "Are you leaving?"

"Yeah, all the freshmen are on a flied trip so I have the rest of the day off."

"Oh, well that's good." He shrugs standing up putting his binder back in his shoulder bag bending over to get the book from under his desk, giving Blaine a good look at his ass.

"Mhm." He hums going to the door to let in his friend who was picking him up today, "Hey." He smiles. Kurt turns around to find a taller man now in the room kissing Blaine gently. Kurt could feel a small tug on his heart when he saw them in action

"Bye Mr. A." he mumbles getting out of there quickly, heading to his locker, watching the door to Mr. A's classroom. Kurt opens his locker when he got tired of waiting, putting his books away, turning back around to see Blaine walking down the hall holding hands with the tall man. This time he knew he felt some burn in his chest. The rest of the day all he could do is focus on that burn, why was it there? He couldn't like Blaine that much? How did Blaine move on that fast? Or was he always seeing him, even when they were together. Sure it was never much of a relationship, but it still counted as cheating. He didn't get home on time because glee ran late because of drama. He flopped on to his bed pulling out his phone.

'**Hey –K'** Kurt texts Blaine, frowning when he doesn't respond and texts him again, **'Who was that guy? –K' **Kurt stares at his phone for awhile, before starting his homework. Having to go downstairs after a hour or so to help Carole coming back up around two hours later seeing Blaine still hadn't texted.

The next morning still nothing, he got ready for school, dressed in a perfectly matched outfit before heading out the door. The drive was peaceful, but he found himself checking his phone at any stop. He headed straight to his locker not wanting to think about visiting Blaine's classroom. Before making his way the Rachel's locker where he saw her and Mercedes talking to each other, "Hey ladies." He smiles a little, "What's new?"

"Did you hear? Mr. Anderson the Italian teacher is in the hospital." Rachel told him

"What?! Why?" he asks hearing his voice rise an octave

"He was in some kind of car crash."

"Is he going to be okay?" he asks concerned, what if he was in the crash because he was texting him when he was driving.

"Yeah, but the guy that was driving got it worst." She tells him

"Oh, that's really sad." He frowns, feeling relief that it wasn't his fault, "When is he coming back?" Kurt asks.

"No one knows."

"Someone said he was in a coma." Mercedes adds.

"Oh." Kurt mumbles feeling that burn in his chest again.

"Kurt? Are you okay? You look…sick" Rachel frowns.

"Yeah." He lies, "Just sensitive when it comes to things like this." He nods, "I've got to go to class." He frowns walking away, going to the parking lot and getting into his car hiding his face in his hands. Whether or not he liked it, he really _really _liked Blaine.

**Here you go! Hoped you liked it! Please leave a review!**

**XOXO**


End file.
